Animated Masterforce
by Gage39
Summary: Sequel to 'Masterforce: Animated' but this time Ginrai and the others come to the Animated verse and try to bring down both Overlord and Megatron.  Co-written with Brave Kid.
1. Not Again!

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 1:

It had been two weeks since their trip to the alternate world and they seemed to be settling back in just fine. Bumblebee had, to everyone's utter shock, began meditating with Prowl and learning ninjitsu while the Jet Twins had pleaded for several hours until Sentinel Prime gave in and let them stay on Earth for a while longer. Sari had also taken a renewed interest in fighting and was currently training with Bumblebee and Prowl while having her father teach her more about the machines in his laboratory. The Autobots and Professor Sumdac were all greatly confused but accepted it as a sign that their children were finally growing up although Ratchet was still suspicious and kept insisting that all of this was an elaborate prank set up by Bumblebee. If these were the only strange occurrences then the Autobots might have dismissed it as a phase but that was before Prowl caught Bumblebee observing the humans even more than he himself did!

Currently Bumblebee and Sari were meditating with Prowl as were the Jet Twins, they also having developed an interest in that as well. Not entirely used to having four other companions with him Prowl still felt slightly uneasy as they meditated but did his best to push it out of his processor. The young Autobots were not going to play a prank on him; they were simply going to sit there and meditate much as they had been for the past two weeks.

Bumblebee's optics were shuttered and he sat there, legs crossed as he concentrated. Prowl had said to find a quiet place inside of himself and concentrate on it. Bumblebee did so but couldn't keep himself what had happened to Ginrai and their other friends that they had left behind…

* * *

><p>It was official; something had happened to Bumblebee, the Jet Twins and Sari while they were exploring the Elite Guards vessel. Optimus could think of no other explanation for why they had suddenly begun acting strange. As if learning to meditate wasn't strange enough they had also begun laughing. While laughing in and of itself wasn't strange it was strange when four people laughed when Captain Fanzone drove by and sniggered when himself and Prowl were fighting. Choked laughter could also be heard while they were facing the Decepticons. One time they had laughed so hard that the Decepticons had been frightened and fled before having a chance to fire. Then there was the matter of the picture. Bumblebee had been seen pulling it out of one of his many subspace compartments several times and he, the twins and Sari would be seen staring at it for minutes on end. But the second someone else approached them the picture disappeared faster than Bumblebee did when Ratchet was giving them their annual physical exams. Of course that was nothing compared to what Sari had done three days earlier to her father's designs for his latest invention.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days earlier<p>

"I don't understand," Isaac said slowly. "How can you 'accidentally' destroy the plans that I have been working on for the last three months?"

"Uh," Sari thought quickly. "You shouldn't have left them on your desk."

"But they weren't in my desk," Isaac protested. "I locked them up in the safe and the safe now has a huge hole in it."

"Maybe it was termites?" she suggested weakly.

"The safe was made out of steel with a titanium alloy."

"Maybe it was mutated termites?"

"But what could have interested the termites in Seacons?" her father sounded confused.

"Who knows? Maybe they saw the future and learned that the Seacons destroyed Earth? They were just protecting us," Sari declared, stretching her arms.

"And just how are the Seacons going to destroy us?" Professor Sumdac demanded as he crossed his arms.

"How should I know? I didn't see the future," Sari shrugged as she smiled innocently. "Besides, what could I possibly hope to gain from destroying your plans?"

Isaac opened his mouth to answer then closed it again. "I don't know," he admitted.

"Then I didn't do it," Sari grinned broadly then made a break for it, hurrying to tell Bumblebee and the twins about the disaster that she had just averted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hydra and Buster were sitting in an abandoned warehouse, impatiently waiting for Lugnut (the one that they planted in Megatron's troops) to arrive with the plans to the space bridge.<p>

"So why can't we just use the space bridge that we built using the information that Devil Z got from that techno-organic?" Buster asked abruptly.

Hydra sighed and wearily lowered his head. "For the one millionth time it is because that space bridge doesn't have enough power to bring the others. Which was why they sent us ahead as the advance guard and to get the resources necessary to build it so we can be can ready for their arrival."

"Is Devil Z coming to?" Buster sounded slightly surprised.

Hydra shook his head. "No, Devil Z is not coming but Lord Giga and Lady Mega are," he replied. "Hopefully everything should be ready in a few days. If Lugnut gets here sometime this century that is," he added.

"I resent that," a deep voice said then Lugnut stepped in front of them.

"Finally," Hydra grumbled. "You better have the information, Lugnut, or you're dead."

"Lord Giga will make you pay if you hurt me," Lugnut growled but extended a servo towards them, a data chip lying in his palm.

Hydra grabbed it then put it in the computer in front of him. He scanned the information and smiled broadly. "It's all here," he said excitedly. "Lord Giga and Lady Mega will be most pleased to learn of this."

"Then we can bring them over and start fighting the Autobots?" Buster's eyes lit up.

"Yes," Hydra replied. "We can."

Suddenly Lugnut's comm. activated and a voice demanded, "Lugnut, where are you?"

"What is that you wish from me, o grand and glorious leader?" Lugnut growled, ignoring the snickers that came from Buster and Hydra.

"Return to the base at once. We are fixing to attack the Autobots."

The comm. went dead and Lugnut scowled at it. "Just once I'd like to be able to tell that idiot off," he snarled ominously.

"Don't worry, Lugnut," Hydra said. "The second we finish this space bridge you are more than welcome to do whatever you want to him."

"Alright!" Lugnut cheered then left after smirking at his handcuffed counterpart who was sitting in the corner, glaring at all of them.

"What are we going to do with him?" Buster asked, gesturing towards their 'guest'.

"I have something special in mind for him," Hydra said with a wicked smile.

* * *

><p>The Decepticon base was never a quiet place let alone when they were preparing to attack the Autobots…again. Lugnut ignored all of the commotion and walked back to his quarters. Using the secret entrance that he had discovered he quickly found his way to where he had hidden the space bridge. He slid the data chip that he had been given by Hydra and Buster into one of the slots and anxiously waited until information began scrolling across the screen.<p>

"Just a little more and it'll be done," he muttered to himself then returned to the main area of the base so his absence wouldn't be noted. "Time to destroy some Autobots," he allowed an evil smile to spread across his faceplate then followed his Decepticon comrades out of the cave.

* * *

><p>All was quiet at the Autobot base which was a surprise. Normally the TV would be playing some loud, obnoxious sounds that drove Ratchet so crazy he threatened to dismantle the next bot that turned it on. Bumblebee was sitting in the middle of the living room, humming to himself as he meditated. The Jet Twins could be heard outside as they played chase while Sari sat on the couch, reading a book about machinery. Ratchet was tinkering with his servos again and Prowl was in his room, meditating. There were times when Optimus had to wonder; what was it with meditating? All you did was sit on the floor and hum? It was just a waste of…uh-oh. It seemed that now he was thinking like Bumblebee and Bumblebee was thinking more like him!<p>

Optimus was about to get worried and ask Ratchet to check his processor when the alarms went off. Relieved he shouted, "Autobots! The Decepticons are in the center of town! Transform and roll out!"

Within a matter of seconds all of the Autobots and Sari were lined up and ready to go. Feeling slightly impressed Optimus led them out of the base and to the center of town where the Decepticons stood, waiting for them.

"Finally!" Megatron jeered. "And here I was thinking that you wouldn't show."

"Why wouldn't we show?" Prowl asked. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

They all turned to stare at the ninja bot. "Is this really the same bot that once said life would be perfect if there was nothing else to do but meditate all day?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief.

"Yes it be him!" the Jet Twins cried excitedly as they circled above.

"When did I say that?" Prowl sounded confused.

"Three weeks ago," Sari answered promptly. "It was just after Bumblebee played the water balloon trick on you."

"That was priceless," Bumblebee laughed.

"They've officially lost it," Ratchet grunted as his servos turned into magnetizers.

"I concur," Optimus sighed.

Suddenly Blitzwing began firing at the Autobots, forcing them to retaliate.

"See if you can escape us now, puny Autobots!" Hothead yelled.

"Well see if you can take this," Bumblebee replied then leapt at the triple changer, knocking him to the ground where they began to roll around, battling for dominance.

"Cross wing!" Jetfire and Jetstorm yelled as they combined into Safeguard, taking on Starscream.

Megatron was in the middle of battling Optimus Prime when he felt it; a burst of weapons fire hitting his back. "Starscream!" he yelled angrily as he spun around only to stand completely still when he found himself facing Lugnut. "What are you doing?" Megatron couldn't remember the last time he had been so shocked.

"Taking you pathetic Decepticon down," Lugnut growled.

Just then there was a loud crash. All of the bots and Sari turned to look and saw Lugnut laying there, his mouth locked and stasis cuffs around his wrists.

"Oh no," Bumblebee groaned. "Please don't let this be happening."

"Oh but it is," two planes, one blue and one purple landed then transformed into bots. "I," the blue Decepticon said, "am Hydra. This is my younger brother, Buster. We are the Dark Wing brothers and we have come to take over your world."

"It's happening," Sari sighed.

"Not them again!" the Jet Twin wailed.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Megatron demanded.

"We already told you who we are," Buster said. "And as for what's going on why it's simple. We're here to take over your world."

"Over my off-lined frame!" Megatron roared.

"That can be arranged," the…other Lugnut growled as he caught something that the Dark Wing brothers tossed to him. It was a small box with a red button. Lugnut pushed the button then suddenly the ground shook.

"What was that?" Optimus demanded.

"A space bridge!" Sari, Bumblebee, and the Jet Twins all shouted at the same time as it occurred to them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Decepticons' base, the space suddenly activated, allowing a tall Decepticon to walk out. "Well," Overlord said as he looked around. "Now things are about to get interesting."<p>

A/N: I will do my absolute best to get the next chapter posted tomorrow but I refuse to make any promises. Oh and it's good to be back! Can't wait to read your reviews!


	2. The Tide Is Turned! Re Enter Ginrai!

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 2: The Tide Is Turned! Re-enter Ginrai!

The day couldn't get any weirder. There were two Lugnut's and now a robot the size of Omega Supreme had just shown up. And of course there was the little matter of Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jet Twins who were groaning and whispering that 'it couldn't be them' and 'we are so doomed' and 'brother we be goners'. Optimus wasn't really sure that he wanted to know how things could get any worse but quickly discovered how when several other Decepticons showed up. He recognized Blitzwing but none of the others.

"Well, pathetic Autobot scum, we meet again," the big robot said, looking pointedly at Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jet Twins.

"Hi, Overlord," Bumblebee waved. "Good to see you again."

"You know this overgrown idiot?" Ratchet grunted.

"Yeah he well, they actually, are in charge of the Decepticons," Bumblebee explained.

"They're the second-in-command," Sari corrected. "Devil Z is the ruler of the Decepticons."

"I am the ruler of the Decepticons!" Megatron roared suddenly, startling everyone as they had forgotten all about him.

Overlord snorted. "You? You are even more pathetic than the Autobot scum!"

"How dare you say that to me?" Megatron roared then leapt at Overlord, tackling him to the ground.

"Now things are going to get interesting," Bumblebee said happily.

"Bumblebee, just how do you know him?" Optimus asked slowly.

"It's a long story," the orange and black minibot replied.

"It be a very long story," Jetfire added.

"It be really, really, really, really long," Jetstorm said.

Optimus groaned then leapt into the battle, deciding that helping Megatron defeat Overlord would be more beneficial to their combined health.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Bumblebee sighed then jumped back just in time to avoid being killed by Lugnut.

"Neither do you," Lugnut growled as he fired again.

"We not be agreeing!" Jetfire and Jetstorm yelled as they combined into Safeguard once again.

Lugnut simply laughed as the three minibots (technically two) began attacking him. "Fools! You cannot hope to beat me! I am one of Lord Giga's soldiers! One of the ones that he brought with him from Seibertron! Prepare to die!"

"I not be wanting to die!" Jetstorm yelped as a blast hit him on his side.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Decepticons, Sari, Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead were busy fighting Blitzwing and the Dark Wing brothers while Optimus and Megatron battled Overlord. "Where did you come from?" Prowl yelled as his shuriken bounced harmlessly off of Blitzwing (the other one) before returning to his servo.

"Ask them," Blitzwing replied, gesturing towards Bumblebee and the Jet Twins. "They know vhere ve came from as do their techno organic friend."

"And just how do they know that?" Ratchet demanded.

"They stayed with us for about a veek," Blitzwing answered then shot Ratchet, knocking the medibot into stasis lock.

"Well actually we stayed with the other Autobots," Bumblebee interjected then transformed into vehicle mode before running away from Lugnut, the Jet Twins not far behind.

"Come back and fight you cowards!" Lugnut roared, chasing after them.

"Not if it gets us killed!" Bumblebee retorted as he returned to robot mode, jumping into a tree which lost one of its branches thanks to Lugnut.

Lugnut took aim and fired, knocking the entire tree down. Bumblebee fell to the ground and lay there, completely still. Before the Jet Twins had time to react Lugnut fired at them as well, sending them back to separate jets before they crashed into the fallen tree. "It was worth kissing up to that egomaniac, Megatron, simply because I got to beat you guys up!" the Decepticon chuckled. Then he turned and surveyed the scene. Ratchet, Prowl, and Sari were out of the fight and the only Autobot left standing was Optimus Prime who was losing very badly as both Megatron and Overlord were attacking him. The rest of the Decepticons were still standing, just watching their respective leaders battle each other for dominance. "Decepticons," Lugnut roared. "I, Lugnut, am now taking over you! From now on you will obey me and me alone!"

"You are not in charge," Overlord stated then split up into two separate robots.

"We are," Giga announced, crossing his arms and scowling at Lugnut.

"You should know your place by now, Lugnut," Mega added as she shot Megatron one more time, causing the mighty Decepticon leader to fall on the ground next to Optimus Prime.

"My lord and lady," Starscream came forward and knelt on the ground in front of them. "I am Starscream, your most loyal and trustworthy servant. I beg of you, give me a chance to serve you and I will prove myself to you. You are the only ones worthy of leading the mighty Decepticons."

Giga and Mega exchanged glances then Mega said, "You are a suck-up and nothing more. But we could always make use of you."

"Thank you, my lady," Starscream inclined his head towards them then stood up.

"And what shall we do with the rest of you?" Giga asked, looking pointedly at the still standing Decepticons.

"Ve shall never join you," Blitzwing (the Animated one) declared.

"Then you shall suffer the same fate as your leader," Mega replied and motioned to Lugnut.

Lugnut nodded then grabbed Blitzwing and soon had him bound in stasis cuffs and sat him next to the other Lugnut and Megatron.

"Well this is not good," Prowl groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his aching processor.

"Agreed," Ratchet grunted.

"Well at least it can't get any worse," Optimus Prime said.

Right about then they all heard a loud stomping noise. They turned and saw several more Decepticons heading their way. There were several weird looking ones that reminded Optimus of octopuses' and three…animal looking robots.

"Okay so it can get worse," Optimus sighed.

"No! Not them!" Bumblebee groaned.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic Autobots!" the one that looked like a giant pink and gray rat with wings sneered.

"Hi, Wilder," Bumblebee groaned.

"All right that's it. What is going on here and, Bumblebee, how do you know them?" Optimus demanded.

"Well you see, boss-bot," Bumblebee began to explain. "It's a very long story."

"We have time," Bulkhead said.

"No you don't," the pink and blue dragon laughed. "We're going to put an end to you Autobots once and for all."

"Cancer," Mega said disapprovingly. "Giga and I get to say that line."

"Sorry," Cancer mumbled.

The blue and white bull began to laugh. At least until Cancer shot him. "Hey, don't do that!"

"Sorry, Bullhorn," Cancer said sweetly.

"They are vorse than us!" Blitzwing exclaimed from his position next to Megatron.

"Shut up, three-face," Megatron grunted.

"Time to eliminate you for good," Giga said. He prepared to fire at them but just then he was shot from behind.

"Who did that?" Mega yelled angrily as she turned around and her optics widened. There stood yet another Prime.

"You've got to be kidding," Prowl said as he stared at the new arrival.

"Yes!" Sari, Bumblebee, and the Jet Twins cheered.

"You are doomed, Ginrai!" Giga and Mega shrieked as they combined into Overlord once more.

"Now it's getting good," Bumblebee said happily as he made himself comfortable.

A/N: Sorry this is so late but for some reason having no school makes me busier than usual. I'll do my absolute best to update some of my other stories before Sunday but I can't make any promises. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	3. Ginrai vs Overlord

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 3: Ginrai vs. Overlord

The Autobots watched from the sideline as God Ginrai battled Overlord.

"So who exactly is God Ginrai?" Prowl asked.

"He's the leader of the Autobots," Sari explained.

"Hawk used to be the leader but turned it over to Ginrai," Bumblebee said.

"Mr. Ginrai he be god!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"He be super god," Jetstorm corrected.

"Assuming they finished Godbomber," Sari added.

"And assuming that they finished it in time to give to Ginrai," Bumblebee said.

"And how do you know all of this?" Optimus asked.

The four exchanged guilty glances then Sari said, "We might have accidentally traveled to their dimension when the Jet Twins," she glared at them, "activated the Space Bridge on the Elite Guards' ship."

"It be an accident," Jetstorm protested.

"Yeah," Jetfire chimed in. "An accident."

"If you don't shut up there's going to be another accident," Ratchet grunted.

"What kind of accident?" a confused Bulkhead asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," Bumblebee said.

"Okay," Bulkhead nodded happily and turned his attention back to the fight where Ginrai and Overlord were still duking it out.

"You won't defeat us, Ginrai!" Overlord yelled. "We are the Decepticons! We shall be victorious!"

"Not if I destroy you first!" Ginrai retorted.

"Do Megatron and I really sound like that?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," the other Autobots replied as one.

"They sound just like you, Megatron, when you are fighting with Optimus Prime," Blitzwing sniggered.

"Shut up fool!" Lugnut roared. "How dare you talk to our supreme leader like that?"

"Both of you just shut up!" Megatron hissed. "I'm trying to think of a way to escape but I can't if you keep talking!"

"Someone's grouchy," Blitzwing muttered but fell silent much to Megatron's relief.

The Autobots, who had been ignoring Megatron, winced as God Ginrai fell to the ground, Overlord's pede on his chassis.

"Now will you surrender?" Overlord demanded.

"Never!" God Ginrai exclaimed then fired at Overlord, forcing him to back up several steps which allowed God Ginrai to stand up. He continued firing, accidentally hitting the stasis cuffs that were on Megatron, Blitzwing, and Lugnut, thus driving Overlord back.

"This isn't over, Ginrai!" Overlord shouted as he transformed into a plane and took off, the others behind him.

"That wasn't so hard," Ginrai sighed then transformed.

The Autobots watched in shock as Ginrai turned into an eighteen wheeler with a trailer. But their shock only grew when one of the doors opened and a human man stepped out.

"Hey, Ginrai!" Bumblebee yelled, waving.

"Bumblebee!" Ginrai smiled at him.

"Hi, Mr. Ginrai," the Jet Twins waved as well.

"Hi, Ginrai," Sari said as she slowly stood up.

"It's good to see all of you again," Ginrai said as he walked over to them.

"Who are you?" Prowl demanded, having found his voice again.

Ginrai looked at him then did a double take. "Prowl?" he sounded confused.

"He's not your Prowl," Bumblebee explained.

"He be our Prowl," the Jet Twins chimed.

"And Bulkhead?" Ginrai asked.

"The same," Sari said.

Ginrai nodded in understanding then his eyes grew very wide when he saw Optimus. "I'm guessing that this is Optimus Prime?"

"How did you know my name?" Optimus asked.

"Because everyone mistakes me for you," Ginrai replied. "Ever since I came here everyone has been calling me Optimus and they," he pointed at Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jet Twins "called me that when they first arrived."

"Look," Ratchet said as he stood up. "It's been a long day; we're all tired from fighting the Decepticons so why don't we go back to the base and talk there?" he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Optimus agreed as he stood up as well.

"That's fine with me," Ginrai said then headed back to his truck.

"Wait for me!" Sari called as she climbed in the other side of Ginrai's truck. "Meet you guys at the base!" she waved at them as the truck started.

"Who was that guy?" Bulkhead asked, scratching his cranial unit.

"I'll tell you when we get back," Bumblebee said as he transformed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

"Okay, let me get this straight," Optimus said. "After the Space Bridge on the Elite Guards' ship was activated,"

"It be an accident!" Jetfire yelled.

Optimus ignored him and continued. "The four of you were taken to another dimension where Bumblebee and the Jet Twins were turned into Godmasters and Pretenders. You were there for several weeks and met a Bulkhead and a Prowl,"

"Not to mention a Captain Fanzone," Bumblebee added.

"Who were almost identical to the ones here and stayed there until Sari, with the help of the Pretenders and some human scientists, managed to make another Space Bridge and came back home. Is that right?"

"Pretty much," Sari said.

"I still don't understand," Bulkhead said slowly.

Ginrai looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is he really your Bulkhead?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," Bumblebee sighed.

"What did you mean by that?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet just ignored the younger bots and turned to Ginrai. "What I want to know," he grunted. "Is how you humans can turn into bots like us."

"This is going to be a long day," Sari sighed and made herself comfortable. They were going to be there awhile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse that Hydra and Buster had made their temporary headquarters, the Decepticons were regrouping.<p>

"What do you mean I have to prove myself to you?" Starscream demanded.

"Exactly that," Mega said. "For all we know you could be an Autobot spy."

Starscream looked horrified at the very idea. "No!" he sounded offended. "I would sooner die than join them!"

"Then why don't you prove that?" Giga asked. "All we want you to do is defeat Ginrai and Optimus Prime."

"But that's a suicide mission!" Starscream protested.

"No it isn't," Mega replied. "Giga?"

"Prepare to receive power behind your imagination," Giga said then raised both of his hands, electricity running up and down them. "I give you power from Devil Z himself!" he yelled as the electricity left his body and jumped onto Starscream.

The flier rose in the air, electricity surrounding him, blinding him. All he could see was black everywhere. And he could feel pain running through his entire body as he screamed in agony. But just as quickly as it had made itself known the pain and blackness vanished and he fell to the ground. He lay there for several minutes then slowly stood up, his shadow looming as he suddenly found himself twice as tall as Giga and Mega. He opened his mouth and maniacal laughter rang throughout the warehouse, startling everyone who heard it.

A/N: Here's the next chapter and please review.

I am going out of town and won't get back until Monday night so no more updates between now and then. Hope everybody had a good Christmas break!  
>Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!<p> 


	4. Tag Team: Devil Starscream vs Prime and

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 4: Tag Team: Devil Starscream vs. Prime And Ginrai

After the initial excitement of having a visitor from another dimension visit them had died down the Autobots went their separate ways. Ratchet was examining Ginrai's Transector closely in an attempt to figure out how exactly humans could turn into Godmasters. Bulkhead, Prowl, and Optimus, were sitting in the living room with Ginrai who was telling Sari, Bumblebee, and the Jet Twins everything that had been since they left.

"So Shuta, Cab, and Minerva are in high school now?" Sari asked.

Ginrai nodded. "Yes they just started a couple of weeks ago. So far Minerva's doing the best in her classes while both Shuta and Cab have several detentions from where they started fights with the Decepticon Headmaster Juniors."

"The Decepticons be being in school?" the Jet Twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"From what I heard Lady Mega insisted that they go. Either that or she would take away their Transectors."

"I feel sorry for everyone at their school," Bumblebee declared.

"Seriously," Sari giggled. "So how are the Pretenders doing?"

"Well, Phoenix had a slight accident after he fell asleep while flying," Ginrai said. "Hawk wasn't too happy about having to replace three office buildings but fortunately no one was hurt. I can't say the same for Phoenix though when he gets better. Lander and Diver had a fight about some woman that they were both dating. They destroyed the top half of the base and Hawk was less than thrilled about that."

"I feel sorry for this Hawk," Prowl stated from his position in the doorway.

"So do I," Bulkhead agreed, peering over Prowl's shoulder.

"I would feel sorry for him but since he only had to put up with the younglings for a couple of weeks and I have to put up with them on a day to day basis?" Optimus shrugged casually, his broad shoulders not moving very high as the doorway was crowded. "He doesn't deserve any sympathy."

"What about Lightfoot and the others?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.

"Well Lightfoot's in college right now. Road King decided to take a vacation and go to the NASCAR races and Ranger went to the Smoky Mountains. Which is pretty good since it means that Hawk only has to deal with the Pretenders for right now. Although he did say something about needing an extra long vacation."

"I'm not surprised," Optimus muttered. "I'm not surprised."

"I like Ginrai," Prowl said abruptly.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Because he is a human," Prowl replied. "A human who can fight on our level and possibly even above it."

"His fighting style's not so bad," Optimus admitted.

Suddenly all of the alarms started blaring, causing all of them to jump. "Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted as he raced to the console, watching the screen.

"It's Starscream," Sari said. "Or at least it looks like him," she added.

"What did Starscream be doing to himself?" Jetfire asked.

"He be looking like Overlord after he be receiving power up from Devil Z," Jetstorm said.

"That's not good," Ginrai said as he peered at the monitor.

"Really not good," Optimus sighed as he watched Starscream throwing cars around. But he didn't look normal. His armor was now completely black with purple Decepticons symbols on his wings. He was also seven feet taller and broader with four guns now sticking out of his armor; one in each of his arms and two in his back.

"He must have received a power up from Devil Z," Ginrai muttered.

"Then let's go fight," Optimus replied.

"I don't' think that's such a good idea," Ginrai said. "You have no idea what kind of power you're going against. I know this power; I've been fighting it for a while."

"And I've been fighting Starscream for a while," Optimus growled through gritted denta.

The two glared at each other then Ginrai said, "Okay the two of us will go fight him."

"What about us?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.

"You're not going anywhere," Ratchet said as he pushed Prowl out of the doorway and walked into the room. "The four of you are coming to the med-bay right now."

"But why?" Sari asked in confusion.

"Since the four of you apparently had some sort of accident happen to you I'm going to try and figure out why," Ratchet said.

The four of them groaned in unison. "Have fun," Bumblebee waved at Optimus and Ginrai as they walked out of the room.

"What about us?" Bulkhead asked. "Ratchet doesn't have to examine us."

Optimus opened his mouth but before he could say anything the console started beeping again and Hydra and Buster showed up on the monitor. "The two of you go after them," he said. "Ginrai and I will take on Starscream."

"All right," Prowl said.

The four transformed, Ginrai climbing into his Transector and sped off, determined to catch the Decepticons and make them pay.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you done yet, Hydra?" Buster whined.<p>

"Almost," Hydra replied.

"Why don't you just grab all of the boxes?"

"We don't have that much room in our cockpits," Hydra snapped. "So shut up and let me work!"

"Sheesh," Buster grumbled. "What a grouch."

Hydra ignored him and continued looking through the boxes. Lord Giga and Lady Mega had sent the two of them to retrieve three specially marked packages which supposedly contained something that was vital to helping defeat the Autobots. In Hydra's personal opinion, however, he thought that the boxes contained the shampoo and lotion that Lady Mega was addicted to as she had forgotten to bring hers. "All done," he announced cheerfully after he found the third package.

"Thank goodness," Buster sighed in relief. "Now we can get out of here!"

"I don't think so," a voice said.

The brothers turned and saw Prowl and Bulkhead standing there.

"Well, well if it isn't the counterparts," Hydra smiled in a not very nice way.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Buster said, putting down his load of boxes.

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" Bulkhead whispered in Prowl's audio sensors.

"It sounded like it at the time," Prowl whispered back. "But do remind me to make Prime and Ratchet pay."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Starscream was bored. He loved destroying things for no reason but he was waiting for Prime and Ginrai to show up and apparently they were taking their sweet time. He perked up when he saw a familiar looking fire truck and a not so familiar eighteen wheeler with a trailer. "Finally," he said. "I've been waiting for you two losers to get here."<p>

"Sorry," Ginrai said sarcastically as he transformed. "We got stuck in traffic."

"No we didn't," Prime said. "You got lost."

"Well I'm sorry!" Ginrai snapped. "I'm not used to having so much construction done on a road!"

"That was due to Slipstream, she tore up the road after Sari called her an ugly femme," Prime explained.

"Slipstream?" Starscream demanded. "What was she doing here?"

Prime shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not the one who created her."

"It was an accident," Starscream grumbled. "I learned my lesson about creating clones."

"Clones?" Ginrai raised an optic ridge.

"Don't ask," Prime told him. "They were more of a failure than anything else."

"Agreed," Starscream sighed then glared at Prime when the implication had sunk in. "I am a genius!" he yelled. "And I'm going to prove my worth to Lord Giga and Lady Mega when I kill the two of you!" he began firing.

A/N: Please reivew!


	5. Starscream's Defeat

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 5: Starscream's Defeat

A day that had started out as a normal, Sunny day in Detroit had quickly turned into a busy one for the Autobots. Instead of spending the day relaxing as they had planned they now found themselves battling the Decepticons or, in Bumblebee, Sari's and the Jet Twins case, being examined _thoroughly_ by Ratchet.

"This was so not a good idea!" Bulkhead shouted as he dove behind a stack of boxes in order to avoid being shot by Hydra.

"I know!" Prowl returned. "Remind me to think Prime and Ginrai when we get back." He threw a shuriken which merely scratched Buster's armor.

"Is that the best you pathetic Autobots got?" the younger Godmaster taunted.

"No," Prowl replied. "This is." He shuttered his optics and began humming.

The Decepticons stopped shooting and exchanged puzzled glances as Bulkhead cautiously peeked out from behind his makeshift shelter. "Um, Prowl," the big green bot said nervously. "I don't mean to interrupt you or anything but shouldn't we be fighting the Decepticons, not humming?"

"Be quiet," Prowl said, his optics still shuttered.

"So what do we do now, Hydra?" Buster asked.

Hydra shrugged. "I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Buster suggested. "He's freaking me out!"

"Good idea," Hydra agreed. The two Decepticons transformed and flew out of the building.

"Prowl, they're gone now," Bulkhead said, stepping out from behind the crates. No response. "Prowl?" Still no response. "Prowl!"

The ninja jumped then scowled at Bulkhead. "I heard you the first time," he hissed and transformed into a motorcycle and took off. Bulkhead scratched his cranial unit in confusion then shrugged and took off after his comrade.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Optimus hit the ground just in time to avoid Starscream's strengthened shots. "This is ridiculous," he grumbled as he slowly stood back up. "There's got to be a way we can take him down. There just has to be." He frowned thoughtfully as he narrowly avoided Starscream again and began trying to come up with a plan.<p>

Ginrai didn't have a plan and didn't care if he ever had one. All he was concerned with was getting Starscream to stay down. The Decepticon, however, apparently knew nothing about self preservation because he just kept getting back up and firing.

"Fools!" Starscream screamed. "You can never hope to defeat me! I have been given the gift of Devil power from Devil Z himself! I am undefeat…oh, slag."

While Starscream had been ranting he had failed to notice that he was slowly returning to normal. The extra guns disappeared as did his newfound strength.

The two Autobots looked at him and he suddenly smiled. "Time to go!" with that he launched himself into the air and soon disappeared.

"Aren't we going to go after him?" Ginrai asked.

Optimus shook his head. "Considering the fact that he's teamed up with your 'friends' I don't want to fight them until we've had a chance to learn more about them and their power."

"Sounds good," Ginrai nodded.

* * *

><p>Fearful that he was being followed by the Autobots Starscream was therefore relieved when he arrived back at the base with no sign of his mortal enemies. A new fear, however, gripped hold of him when he realized that he had to inform Lord Giga and Lady Mega of his defeat. Not looking forward to that humiliating conversation he entered the cave, keeping to the walls and trying to stay out of sight while he searched his processor for ways to explain himself while managing to stay online. He was so occupied that he almost walked right into his new bosses but stopped when he heard their voices. Peeking around the corner he almost off-lined right then and there when he realized that they were…human! He was working for humans? He backed up slowly and almost ran into the new Lugnut.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Lugnut asked.

Starscream left out a rather feminine scream and gasped in relief when he saw who it was.

"Why are you so scared?" Lugnut growled.

Placing a servo over his spark Starscream replied, "I just saw Lord Giga and Lady Mega. They're human!"

Lugnut snorted. "Yeah, right," he snorted.

"It's true," Starscream hissed, growing angry.

"What's true?" Lord Giga asked as he and Lady Mega rounded the corner, in robot form once again.

"Nothing," Starscream said quickly.

"I am very impressed with your _near_ victory," Lord Giga said.

"It wasn't my fault," Starscream said. "If I had more Devil power perhaps then…"

"We have a new plan," Giga interrupted.

"Yes we do," Lady Mega smiled. "What do you think would happen to an Autobot if he were exposed to Devil power?"

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Devil Bumblebee

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 6: Devil Bumblebee

"Are you sure that was such a wise idea, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"No," Optimus replied.

"What are you bots talking about?" Prowl asked as he and Bulkhead approached the two.

"Prime let Bumblebee go scouting by himself," Ratchet explained grumpily.

"That wasn't a good idea, boss-bot," Bulkhead moaned. "You know Bee. He gets into trouble all the time!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Optimus said. "I…hope."

* * *

><p>But Bumblebee was not fine. In fact he was being chased by the Decepticons who were catching up to him. "I'm never going scouting by myself again!" he cried. Touching his com-link he yelled, "Prime! The Decepticons are chasing me!"<p>

"I'm on my way!" Ginrai, who hadn't been very far away, said.

"As are we," Prime said.

"Just stop talking and get here already!" Bumblebee yelled then speeded up, desperate to elude his pursuers.

Unfortunately, however, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into Blitzwing. He groaned and smiled weakly at the Decepticon. "Hi, Blitzwing," he waved.

Blitzwing grabbed the minibot and touched his com-link. "Ve have him, Overlord."

"Very good," Overlord's voice sounded staticy. "We are on our way. Keep up restrained until we get there."

"Understood," Blitzwing lowered his servo and said, "vell, little Autobot, vhat vould you like to do?"

Bumblebee thought about it and suggested, "Go back to my base and pretend this never happened?"

"Hmm," Blitzwing frowned thoughtfully then shook his head regretfully. "That doesn't sound like very much fun to us. How about ve torture you?"

Bumblebee's blue optics grew wide. "How about you not and say you did?"

Blitzwing shook his head again. "Ve don't like to lie to Overlord. If he finds out then ve get punished. Severely."

"It was worth a shot," Bumblebee sighed.

It didn't take long for Overlord to show up. When he did he smiled at Bumblebee and said, "It will be nice to have you on our side, Autobot."

"I'll never join you," Bumblebee retorted. "Not even if you paid me."

"How about if we brainwash you?" Overlord suggested.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Overlord's smile was not a very nice one. In fact, it looked rather menacing and made Bumblebee shiver in fear. "I mean, unless you join us, willingly, we will be forced to infuse you with Devil Power, making you unable to resist us."

Bumblebee swallowed and said bravely, "I don't care what you do to me. I'll never join you."

"I was hoping you would say that," Overlord smiled again and turned to Blitzwing. "Stand back," he ordered. The triple-changer acquiesced and Overlord faced Bumblebee. "Farewell, Autobot," he said. Devil Power shot out of him and enveloped Bumblebee, the Autobot flying in the air, surrounded by a thick cloud of blackness. Screams came from within the shroud then Bumblebee dropped to the ground and stood.

His armor was now completely black with yellow stripes where his black ones had been previously. Decepticon signals covered his newly added wings and guns that protruded from his back. His laugh was chilling as he said, "Death to the Autobots! Long live the Decepticons!"

Overlord grinned and said, "Welcome to the Decepticons, Black Bee."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late and so short. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. God Ginrai vs Devil Bumblebee

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 7: God Ginrai vs. Devil Bumblebee

By the time Optimus Prime and Ginrai had arrived it was official that something was wrong. After the initial call for help they hadn't been able to re-contact Bumblebee and had broken several speed limits in their attempt to reach him. When they finally arrived it was to find a mostly black Bumblebee with Decepticons symbols on his…wings firing at everything in sight, destroying several buildings.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus gasped in shock as he transformed.

"That's not good," Ginrai sighed as he too transformed. "Not good at all."

"What's goin' on?" Ratchet demanded as he and the others finally arrived.

"What happened to Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked. "Wasn't he an Autobot earlier?"

"Brother," Jetfire said.

"He be," Jetstorm said.

"Infused with Devil power," Sari finished.

"And what does that precisely mean?" Prowl asked.

The Jet Twins and Sari exchanged glances then Sari said, "He's pretty much indestructible."

"Yeah," Jetfire nodded.

"Megatron be easier to beat," Jetstorm said gloomily.

"Great," Ratchet grunted. "Just what we didn't need; a Bumblebee with the power to destroy this city."

"I thought we already had that," Bulkhead scratched his cranial unit in confusion…again.

"Stop doing that," Sari scolded then turned to Ginrai. "Any brilliant ideas?"

Ginrai shook his head. "None," he admitted.

"Terrific," Optimus sighed. "Just terrific."

It was then that Bumblebee turned and spotted the curious group standing there. "So you pathetic Autobots finally decided to show," he sneered. "And here I thought you bots were supposed to be the smart ones."

"His sense of humor hasn't improved," Prowl observed. "In fact it seems to have actually gotten worse."

"Prepare to die!" Bumblebee shouted then began shooting, causing all of them to duck and hide.

"I didn't know he was such a good shot," Prowl said admiringly as he peeked out from the building.

"Me neither," Bulkhead said.

"If you think this is impressive then you should see him fight," Ginrai said as he exchanged fire.

"Don't hurt him!" Optimus grabbed Ginrai's wrist. "I know Bumblebee; he wouldn't join the Decepticons willingly. There must be something that we can still do."

Ginrai hesitated and looked back and forth between Bumblebee and the Autobots then sighed heavily. "All right," he said reluctantly. "There is one thing that we can try."

* * *

><p>As he fired recklessly at everything in his sight Bumblebee felt exhilaration coursing through his energon lines as well as a sense of…wrongness. It didn't feel right, destroying everything. Something inside of him prevented him from obliterating the Autobots or the female techno-organic that they had with them. It didn't know exactly what it was but it was a strong feeling. Oh well. He could still have fun without destroying the Autobots. It would probably be more painful if he attacked the innocent civilians that they were so fond or protecting. That sounded like a good idea.<p>

He was so focused on reining down destruction that he didn't notice the large Autobot, two minibots and a small human sneaking up behind until he felt the pain in his back. Opening his mouth he screamed in pain, his processor feeling as if it were being torn in two. He fell to his knees and clasped his cranial unit between his servos as the energy continued pouring into his frame. Slowly, he could feel the anger and the hatred draining out of him as his frame began to return to normal.

* * *

><p>Optimus watched anxiously as Ginrai focused all of his energy on Bumblebee, combined with the Jet Twins' and sari's energy as well. "I hope Bumblebee survives this," the Autobot leader mumbled.<p>

"Don't blame yourself, Prime," Ratchet rested a comforting servo on his shoulder strut. "None of us could have foreseen this."

"It looks as though he is indeed returning to normal," Prowl said calmly, the tightened servo on his shuriken betraying his true feelings.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said optimistically. "Maybe he'll be better soon." He glanced at Bumblebee who was still screaming and added, "Maybe."

Suddenly there was a bright flash and what sounded like an explosion. Once the smoke cleared Optimus and the others rushed forward only to stop and stare in shock at the sight that presented itself to them. Three human boys', one wearing yellow and black and the other two blue and orange respectively lay on the ground while a dazed looking Sari and Ginrai stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Not again," Sari groaned.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. New Arrivals

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 9: New Arrival

"So what you're saying is that we can only open the space bridge one more time?" Mega crossed her arms and raised a green eyebrow as she stared at the screen that was allowing her to talk to Powell.

"Yes," Powell replied. "After that it will need more power and I don't know how long that will take."

"I think I know who you can send," Giga said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"It's amazing," Prowl said for the third time that day.<p>

Optimus groaned and reluctantly asked, "What's amazing?"

"Bumblebee and the Jet Twins," the ninja replied. "I mean, they've adjusted to their human forms awfully fast."

"Yeah," Bulkhead chimed in as he watched the three human boys playing chase and trying to avoid hitting Ratchet.

"They've already had lots of training," Sari explained.

Ginrai nodded in agreement. "You would not believe how…non-human they were when we first met."

"Oh I think I would," Ratchet grunted as he sat down next to Optimus on the couch. "They're gonna kill themselves eventually."

"Or else we'll kill them first," Optimus added then winced as the Jet Twins bumped heads, causing them to sit on the floor and begin wailing.

"We're gonna kill them first," Ratchet said and got up to go check on the Twins.

"I gotta agree with Ratchet on this one," Optimus sighed.

Suddenly the TV came to life and they all turned to glare at Bulkhead. "Sorry," the big green mech apologized. He was about to turn it off when the news came on.

"In other news there has been a sudden rash of robberies all over Detroit. Not much is known about the culprits other than that there are three of them and they all appear to be female," the reporter announced.

Bumblebee, Sari, and the Jet Twins looked at each other then shook their heads. "It couldn't be them," Bumblebee said.

"Definitely not," Sari agreed.

"Brother, I hope it not being them," Jetfire said worriedly.

"I be hoping that as well, brother," Jetstorm said solemnly.

"Do I want to know who they're talking about?" Optimus asked.

Ginrai shook his head. "No you certainly don't," he said.

* * *

><p>"We've got you surrounded," Captain Fanzone said using his bullhorn. "Remove your helmets and put your hands up in the air," he ordered.<p>

The three masked bikers exchanged glances.

"Should we do it?" the one on the right asked.

The one in the middle nodded. "Yes we do," she said.

"Why?" the third girl moaned.

"Because I said so," the middle girl replied. Slowly she lifted her hands in the air and took off her helmet, dropping it on the ground while she continued to lift her hands.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee, who had just glanced at the TV for just a second, choked when he saw the girls' faces. "Aw, no," he groaned as he recognized them. "Anyone but them."<p>

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter's so late and so short. But unfortunately my week's been very hectic and I just got a job so my updates might be a little slower than normal. But I _will_ finish all of my stories. That much I promise.


	9. Who Is Slipstream?

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 10: Who Is Slipstream?

In the Decepticons' lair Giga and Mega, who had been watching the news, turned off the TV and looked at each other. As Mega smiled she said, "It looks like our plan is going splendidly."

"Agreed," Giga said. "Now all that we have to do is ensure that they get delivered to the right prison."

"Already on it," Mega picked up the telephone and dialed.

* * *

><p>The Autobots and Sari were talking animatedly in Ratchet's medical bay when the door burst open and Bumblebee came running in. "They're here!" he cried.<p>

"Who's here?" Prowl demanded.

"Slipstream and her gang!" the young Autobot replied.

"Oh no," Sari groaned.

"This not be good, brother," Jetfire said.

"I be agreeing, brother," Jetstorm said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Ginrai sighed.

"I understand that Slipstream being here is not good," Optimus said slowly. "But who exactly is 'her gang'?"

"It's not our Slipstream," Bumblebee said after a quick look at Sari, and the Jet Twins. "It's his Slipstream," he pointed at Ginrai.

"That makes sense," Bulkhead nodded.

"I don't care who they are; I just want to know how much of a threat they are!" Ratchet growled.

"It's a long story," Sari said at last.

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed.

"We be thinking that," Jetfire began.

"That Mr. Ginrai be telling you," Jetstorm finished.

Ginrai glared at the four. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. He cleared his throat and began. "Slipstream's real name, or rather her human name, is Mariah Garcia. She and her two friends, Karen and Lily, robbed banks. One day Lander and Captain Fanzone,"

"Lander is one of the Pretenders," Bumblebee said in a whisper.

"Caught the three of them but Mariah escaped. None of us really know for sure where Mariah found a Transector and Godmaster bracelets but she did. After turning into Slipstream she broke Karen and Lily out of jail. They continued their crime spree for a while until Overlord contacted them and then they joined the Decepticons."

"Somehow I doubt they're the type to surrender. Especially to Captain Fanzone of all people," Ratchet grunted.

"I agree with Ratchet," Optimus said. "For all you guys know they could have look-a-likes here."

"That's true," Bumblebee admitted.

"But we're going to check it out anyway," Sari said determinedly. "Come on guys, let's go," turning, she activated her energon skates and headed towards the door.

Bumblebee and the Jet Twins transformed into their vehicle modes and followed her.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Prowl warned.

"Neither do I," Ginrai said. "But you can go with them if you like," he offered.

"No thanks," the ninja said hastily.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Ginrai sniggered.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and so late but between school and work I've been run pretty ragged and haven't had much time to do anything else. Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Break Out!

Animated Masterforce

Chapter 11: Break-Out!

"Please tell me that this is the wrong prison," Bumblebee begged.

"It be wrong," Jetstorm said.

"Yeah," Jetfire nodded. "It be wrong."

"I wish it was too but it's not," Sari said as they all gazed at the prison in front of them.

The sign read: 'Super Villain Prison'.

"Isn't this where Nanosec and the others are?" Bumblebee begged.

Sari nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "Unfortunately it is."

"Well at least this explains why they surrendered," Bumblebee sighed and adjusted his yellow and black baseball cap.

"We no be understanding," Jetstorm said after a quick conference with his brother.

"Slipstream surrendered so she could come to this prison and break all of the other super villains out of jail," Sari explained.

"We be understanding now," Jetfire nodded happily.

"I'm so happy for you," Bumblebee sighed.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it time yet?" Karen demanded.<p>

"Patience," Mariah replied. "Patience is a virtue."

"Last time I checked we were anything but virtuous," Lily commented.

"That's a good point," Mariah agreed. She stood up and crossed her arms yelling, "Masterforce!" Now she stood there, wearing a suit of sea green and purple armor. "Time to break out," she smirked then lowered her head and ran into the bars, breaking through them and leaving a hole behind her. "Let's go," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"So what are we gonna do?" Bumblebee asked. "It's not like we can go to Captain Fanzone and tell him that he has move Slipstream and her gang because she can turn into a robot. He'd be laughing for a week!"<p>

"Agreed," Jetstorm said while Jetfire simply nodded.

"I know," Sari groaned. She was about to say something else when she happened to catch sight of something. "Is that what I think it is?" she demanded.

"What?" Bumblebee turned then his eyes widened when he caught sight of it as well. "We're doomed," he sighed.

"We be agreed," the Jet Twins said simultaneously as they too watched Slipstream's Transector fly towards the prison.

"Someone better call Prime," Bumblebee said. "I nominate Jetstorm."

"Me too!" Jetfire cried, earning himself a glare from his brother.

Suddenly the door to the jail burst open and Slipstream stood there, pointing a gun that she had taken off one of the guards pointed at the guard standing in front of her. "Let us go or he dies," she emphasized her point by jabbing the gun into the man's skull.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Bumblebee sighed heavily.

"I thought it be getting worse," Jetfire said in confusion.

"He's being sarcastic," Sari said. "Now somebody call Prime. Now!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short but I've got a lot to do this morning and so I don't have time to write anymore. Please review and let me know what you think!"


End file.
